1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to wall shelving and more particularly to a cable supported adjustable shelf bracket system.
2. Background History
The assembly, arrangement and mounting of wall shelving has presented challenges both in home, office and industrial environments. While the basic right angle bracket adequately served the purpose of supporting a shelf in utilitarian applications, the mounting of a shelf using such brackets required the use of multiple fasteners for each bracket and securement of such fasteners into a wall as well as into the shelf itself. This of course entailed additional problems in instances wherein the shelf bracket location did not coincide with a vertical stud in a hollow wall. The procedure was, to say the least, tedious and time consuming. Shelf rearrangement for subsequent decoration and/or functional considerations which involved repositioning of brackets was an unfavored task.
While the use of slotted rail shelving systems reduced the total number of individual wall fasteners required for multiple shelves, such systems constricted shelving arrangement configurations since all shelves in an area were required to be accommodated by vertically registered brackets which were received in spaced openings of the rails. Also, shelf depth was dictated by the lengths of available brackets.